My Dear Heart
by lady-of-tormentdeath
Summary: this is my first attempt at a fic. Its shoujoaiyuri so be warned. I was thinking how close Sango and kagome seem to be so i decided to write a fic with them paired up. Its mainly about sango telling kagome how she feels. its a oneshot.


_**an: this is my first fanfic. its kind of a one-shot. I accept all reviews. yes even falmes.**_

_**disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, i do however own the poem in this fic.**_

**It was a fairly nice evening as Sango sat just outside kaede's hut. She had been enjoying the sunset as she tried **

**to contemplate what she was to do about a certain someone she had feelings for.**

**"what if they don't return my affections?" she thought aloud as she stared at the freshly written poem in her hand.**

**"what if this ruins our friendship, i couldn't stand to end what relationship we have as it is."**

**just then kagome walked up behind the despaired demon slayer.**

**"hey Sango-chan, whats with the gloomy look, miroku being lecherous again?" she inquiered.**

**"no Kagome-chan, besides I've given up on him.sighcan you keep a secret?"**

**"of course, we're best-friends right?"**

**this made Sango feel saddened but happy at he same time.'but i feel for you so much more than that Kagome. if **

**only you knew just how deeply' she thought with a constricting heart. The look of slight saddness did not escape **

**kagome.**

**"so whats this big secret?"**

**"I think I have feelings for someone but I don't no how to tell them without jeperdizeing our friendship."**

**this saddened Kagome greatly.'wait why do I feel sad? I should be happy for sango. Right?'**

**"well I think you should just tell them straight out. Or you could right a poem. It's seems a bit more romantic that **

**way I think."**

**"well I kinda did"**

**Sango looked at Kagome locking eyes. Sango couldn't help but get lost in those chocolate bron orbs. It always **

**fascinated her how naive and wise kagome could be and you could see just how Kagome felt when looked in her **

**eyes. If Sango wasn't careful she could drown in Kagomes all the rest of her life.It surprised Kagome with the **

**passion, love, need she saw in Sango's eyes.**

**Sango slowly reached out and gently took hold of Kagomes hand. She lokked downward as she spoke,**

**"kagome I think I'm falling in love with you, I understand if you hate me now or think me disgustung and never **

**want to see me again but please take this. please just keep it. you don't have to read, you can hide it somewhere **

**as long as you just keep it, please?"**

**after she said this she stood and walked into the hut. Kagome sat frozen for quite a while. She was so stuned and **

**confused her body and mind refused to function properly. Her heart however was elated. It was pumping so fast **

**Kagome slightly wondered if she'd have a cartiac areest. 'She caes for me? but how? do i like her back?' at this **

**thought she unfolded the paper in her hand and read it carefully... **

**_This Feeling I have Inside!_**

**_This feeling I have inside,_**

**_Burning yet cold,_**

**_It never changes for you,_**

**_This feeling never Told._**

**_I have known of it for a while._**

**_I haven't really tried,_**

**_To feel for anything,_**

**_I couldn't even cry._**

**_then you came along in my life,_**

**_You brightened up my days._**

**_You brought with you better things,_**

**_You brought with you better ways._**

**_You gave me confidence,_**

**_You gave me pride._**

**_You made me feel cared for, _**

**_You made me feel a better side._**

**_by: Sango_**

**_to the light in my darkness, may you find peace and love._**

**...this caused Kagomes tears to water but it also jolted her body into motin again as she realised just how much she **

**returned the slayers affections.**

**"SANGO WAIT UP!"**

**she rushed into the hut as fast as her legs could possibly move and faster. As soon as her eyes laid upon the demon **

**slayer turning to face her Kagome launched herself catch the salyr in a fierce hug. Kagome could only sob out her **

**returning affection barely makeing coherent sentences.**

**"I love you too, Sango-chan."**

**Sango was stuned with joy. that it took her a while to respond. She grabed kagome up spining around while laughing in **

**her happiness. She then stoped and gifted Kagome with a gentle chaste kiss on her petal like lips. **

**"I love you forever, my dear heart"**

**an: don't forget to review. its that little bottun to the lower left corner taht says "submit review"**


End file.
